Brothers in arms
by Dphantom23
Summary: Just a normal day out on the job. Tim and Tony never expected this to happen. When a routine questioning goes wrong, and tragedy strikes. Will the team be able to find the perpetrator, before it's to late? Angst, humor. Protective Tony, Papa Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ ** Well, this is my first ever NCIS Fanfic. Actually, It's my first Fic that's not Danny Phantom... But I _really _love NCIS, and angst.. thus, this was born. :D I hope I got their interactions right.

Enjoy.

**Brothers in arms.**

**Chapter 1: well, isn't this a bit off putting? **

Tim slammed the car door shut, effectively silencing whatever Tony was about to prattle on about. Gibbs had them out questioning witnesses. Nothing special. They were investigating a homicide, a Navy lieutenant had been found murdered in his home two days ago. So far they hadn't found much evidence to go on, but Tim was sure they would crack it, just like they always did.

"Ah, common McGee. Didn't your mother ever teach you not slam doors in peoples faces? It's off putting." Tony prodded, trying to get a rise out of McGee. He prided himself on his skill of annoying the man.

With out thinking Tim muttered, "You should be off pudding." _Aw, crap. Why did I just say that? Now he won't shut up for days about it. Maybe he won't get it..._

Tony narrowed his eyes at Tim, "Did you just call me fat? Was that a fat joke?" Tim rolled his eyes, just his luck.

They started walking up the side walk toward the witnesses house, Tony talking the whole way.

"Off pudding? Really, Tim?" Dinozzo complained. "I don't even like pudding."

_Well since I've already dug the hole, might as well keep digging, _Tim decided.

Grinning, Tim said, "well, Dinozzo, You have put on a few pounds since last year."

Tony stopped, " You did _not_ just say that." Tim laughed, this was pretty fun, now he could see why Tony did it so much.

"Come on, Tony, we better get moving and get these witness statements before Gibbs starts to wonder whats taking so long." Tony nodded in agreement, but pointed and accusing finger at Tim. "Alright, but don't think this is over." He said in a mock threatening manner.

Tim rolled his eyes and mounted the steps of the porch, walking over to the front door. It wasn't a very nice house, in fact it was kind of...run down. It wasn't the best of neighborhoods. Gibbs had told them to go to every house in the vicinity of Lt. Daniels' house to see if anyone had seen anything. If Tim was being honest with himself, this neighborhood was a bit scarey. But of course he would never admit that, being a big, bad, federal agent and all.

He rapped on the door, and studied the peeling paint while he waited. There was a crash inside and the sound of scuffling, someone hurrying around. Tim and Tony shared a look, Tim layed a hand on his sig and tensed. The door swung open, and a panting young man stood in it's place. He smiled broadly at the two agents standing in front of him.

It was possibly the fakest smile Tim had ever seen.

He immediately distrusted the man, his body language and facial expression suggested he was hiding something. Tony noticed it too. They exchanged another look and Tony took the lead. He was better at this sort of thing, after all.

"We're from NCIS," he dug his ID out of his pocket and flipped it open for the young man to inspect. At the mans blank expression Tony sighed and said, "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." He glanced at Tim muttered under his breath, "You never really get used to it."

The man scoffed and said, "Navy cops?"

Tim spoke up and said, "Key word being _Cops_, Mr..." He paused so the man could supply his name.

The man frowned and said, "...Samswell. Norman Samswell." Tony had to hold back a snicker. The mans name did not fit him at all. The man standing before them had greasy hair, well, pretty much greasy everything. He was outright disgusting. But he was well muscled, and had a shady look to him. Tony spotted some tattoos running up his arm and some on his neck. Tony wasn't one to judge someone on their tattoos, that was impossible after knowing Abby. But, he was more than certain those were prison tattoos.

Tim continued without missing a beat, "Mr. Samswell. We _are _cops, so you should treat us as such." Tim eyed the man, and went in for the kill, surprising Tony. "Are you afraid of cops, Mr. Samswell? Are you hiding something? Perhaps we should take a look around, just to be sure."

Norman tensed and his eyes flitted nervously between Tim and Tony.

Unsurprisingly, he bolted.

Not a very smart man.

Norman turned on his heel and sprinted back through his house. Flipping over furniture as he ran.

Tony followed after him and called over his shoulder, "Go around the back and try to get him!"

Tim took Tony's order and sprinted around the back, he caught sight of the culprit as he rounded a corner. He didn't see Tony anywhere but kept going, he couldn't let this guy get away. He chased the man at full sprint in till he was just a few feet away. The man turned sharply into an alley, McGee followed in close pursuit, loosening his gun from it's holster.

He heard a crack he identified as a gun shot.

And everything went black.

_lll**Brothers in arms**lll_

Tony sprinted through the house, hurdling over upturned furniture. It slowed him down though. Once he made it out the back door Samswell was almost out of sight, running for all he was worth. Which probably wasn't much.

None the less, Tony ran after him. He followed in the general direction Samswell was going, towards town. He saw McGee once, much further ahead than himself.

He heard the distinct crack of gunfire and his heart climbed into his throat. _Please, please let that be Tim's gun..._ He thought, doubling his speed. He reached the scene hoping beyond hope he wouldn't find what he thought he would. He hoped that had been Tim's gun, firing that shot. If not...

But when he finally got there...

It wasn't Norman Samswell laying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

_lll**Brothers in arms**lll_

One minute he was standing. The next minute he was lying on the ground. Tim didn't quite get it. He remembered a burst a pain in his torso, then blacking out.

_...I was shot,_ the thought came to him. His mind was fuzzy and he felt like he was hearing everything from a mile underwater. And oh, God. The _pain_, it hurt so much. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he was still lucid enough to know that was not a good idea.

He vaguely heard screaming, but one voice stood out from them all. _Tim, TIM! _The voice was screaming. He wanted it to stop... but he didn't. It was confusing. And suddenly there was a hand under his head supporting him. And he heard murmurs of comfort, he hear only snip-its, but it put him more at ease.

_...Tony..._ Yes. That's who it was.

Thank God.

Tim couldn't do it anymore. He was just so _tired._ His eyelids drooped.

"Tim, Tim! Common buddy you just have to stay awake." Someone had called an ambulance and it was on it's way. But it just wasn't fast enough.

Tony was scared.

His partner, his friend...

No. His _best _friend, was bleeding out in his arms.

And there was nothing he could do. Tim's blood seeped into his jacket and pooled on the street around them. God, there was just _so much _of it. "It's alright, Tim. Everything's going to be alright. No, Tim! You have to stay awake." Tim's eyelids fluttered shut, "Tim.." Tony choked up. _No, Dinozzo. Not here, not now. Man up. _He told himself fiercely.

A crowd had gathered around the scene, all there to watch a man bleed to death, apparently.

Tony looked down at Tim as the he waited for the ambulance. He was a pale,dead weight in his arms. The wound looked bad, right through his chest, luckily not near his heart. Small mercies.

Tim was his partner, his best friend, his brother.

His brother in arms.

And he wouldn't let him die.

Finally, the ambulance roared up, and people parted as the paramedics rushed toward Tim. Tony didn't see any of it. Tim had completely passed out now. Tony knew that was bad, yet he couldn't comprehend it.

He was numb.

One of the paramedics gently detached him from Tim and Tony reluctantly stepped away.

He absently dug in his pocket for his cell and hit speed dial 1. Gibbs.

"Gibbs." A gruff voice answered, "What is it, Dinozzo?" When Tony didn't answer a more apprehensive, "Dinozzo? What's wrong?"

"Tim's been shot." He said numbly. He didn't know what else to say. "The paramedics are here."

Some cursing on the other line, "Which hospital?" Tony told him.

"I'll meet you there."

The line went dead.

Tony stared at his phone, uncomprehendingly. A paramedic rushed past him, saying over his shoulder, " Sir? Are you riding in the ambulance?"

Tony just nodded, and forlornly followed the paramedic. Tony shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs that must be stuck in his brain. What was wrong with him? _Tim_ was the one who was shot, he shouldn't be acting like this. _Okay, Dinozzo time to get your head in gear, Tim needs you. _He thought to himself, fiercely. He stood there, antsy, as the paramedics loaded Tim into the ambulance. He started to run a hand through his hair when he realized, it was covered in blood. Tim's blood. His stomach rolled, though from revolution, or anger, he wasn't sure.

As he hulled himself in to the ambulance, and looked down at Tim laying there. He knew one thing for certain.

Someone was going to pay for this.

_lll**Brothers in arms**lll_

_How do you guys think I did on this? I really love the team and wanted to write something, but I'm not sure I did it justice. Watch out for the next chapter, and I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Please read! **Oh, wow! Thank you all for such a positive response on this story, every alert just makes my day! Also, to a certain guest reviewer, it's fine if you correct me, I don't mind. I'd just prefer you do it _nicely_, and leave a sighed review, so I can respond. I mean, I am only 15 and started writing last year, I make mistakes. The rest of you, though, thanks for the nice reviews! Anyways, about the story, I had a pretty hard time with this chapter, but still managed to get it written by my deadline!*_Whispers* I really like the title for this chapter..._

But, enjoy!

**Brothers in Arms.**

**Chapter 2: Guns, roses, and Coffee cups. **

Gibbs sipped at his cofee as he glared at his computer. These things never worked, why did everything have to be digitalized now a days? He briefly considered getting out his baseball bat, McGee was always telling him that made things worse, but it always worked for him. Speaking of McGee...Where were Dinozzo and McGee anyway? They were due back about an hour ago, questioning shouldn't be taking this long. He got a weird feeling, something seemed wrong. He got up from his desk, tossing his now empty coffee cup in the trash as he made his way to Ziva's desk.

"Have you heard from dinozzo or McGee?" He said, standing infront of her desk.

The former Mossad, turned NCIS agent looked up from her work, "No, I have not, why, Gibbs is something wrong?" She said, her eyes tightening in worry.

He didn't answer her, just gave her a strange look and went back to his desk. That was odd, she thought. Almost as soon as he sat back down, his phone rang. He picked it, hoping it was just Tony informing him that he and McGee had stopped for lunch, or something. He flipped open the phone, seeing the caller ID. Dinozzo. "Gibbs," he answered gruffly, "what is it, Dinozzo? All he heard at the other line was ragged breathing, his stomach clenched. He spoke again, more apprehensively this time, "Dinozzo? What's wrong?"

Then, _those _words.

"Tim's been shot."

"_Tim's been shot." _That, coupled with the way he said it. His tone was just so, un Dinozzo like. Gibbs didn't know how else to describe it. "The paramedics are here." Blunt, to the point. Four words, a thousand meanings. Gibbs thought it must be bad, this was more than a mild wound.

"Which hospital?" That got Ziva's attention. Her head snapped in Gibbs' direction, she was immediately out of her seat, and at Gibbs desk. Tony told him, and Gibbs replied, "I'll meet you there." He snapped the phone shut abruptly, there was nothing else that needed said, why prolong the conversation?

His immediate thought as he got his things together, and rushed out of the bull pin, Ziva hot on his heels. Was who.

Who did this to his team?

Whoever it was, they were going to regret it.

_lll***Brothers In Arms***lll_

The ambulance blared as it zipped down the street. Cars respectively moved out of its way as it roared down the road, carrying its precious cargo.

Tony was bounced and jostled as he sat inside that ambulance. Next to his bleeding best friend. The paramedics were doing all they could to help Tim, Tony knew that. It just didn't seem like enough. All he could do was stare at Tim's face, a foolish hope that he might suddenly wake up...

Nope. That wasn't happening.

Then, the ambulance came to a screeching halt. The doors swung open, and medical personal flooded all around. Tony was herded out of the ambulance and stood by forlornly as they rushed around, unloading Tim's' gurney. Tony's eyes fell on Tim's chest. God, there was blood _everywhere_, Tony's stomach churned at the sight. Maybe it was best that Tim was passed out. Tony followed them through the door, he briefly saw a flash of them rushing Tim through a pair of swinging doors. He tried to follow, a nurse held him back, telling him how he couldn't go through.

Blah, blah, blah. Tony didn't really care what she was saying. He _needed_ to be with Tim, he wasn't there when he had been shot, but he _would _be there for him now! Goddamn it! Didn't she understand? Tony opened his mouth to argue, or to deliver a scathing remark. He didn't quite know, he was so upset. He didn't really have control of his own tongue.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Gibbs.

He should be surprised at how fast he had gotten here. But he wasn't. When he had need to, his boss could drive almost as fast (and recklessly) as Ziva. Tony heard Gibbs murmur something to the nurse, and felt himself being pulled to one of the waiting chairs. He plopped down and buried his head in his hands, he knew he was showing weakness. But he really didn't care. This was _his _fault. How could he not be upset?

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. No, no, no. Gibbs was only nice when something _really bad _was happening. While Tony knew this was bad, he didn't want to believe it. _Couldn't _believe it. How had this happened? It was just a normal day, protocol questioning. Tim had even made a fat joke about him! He would have never expected...Especially from Norman the greasy.

Tony clenched his hands at the thought. One name ringing through his head. Norman. A name that had once made him laugh, but now made his stomach broil with rage. When he found him...Tony shook his head, not now. Later, after Tim woke up. _Then _he would get his revenge.

_If Tim wakes up, _a sly voice in his head whispered. No, he thought fiercely to himself. He_ will _wake up_. _Tony Came back down to earthwhen Gibbs spoke, seemingly reading his mind. "Dinozzo, this isn't your fault." He said, gently, that scared Tony. Gibbs, gentle? "Yes, it was! You weren't there, Gibbs," Tony snapped. He didn't mean to, it had just been a very stressful day, and he was so confused...

"So, you shot him? Should I arrest you, Dinozzo?" Tony started. What? "Uh- No, Boss. But, it was still my-" Gibbs held a hand up, stopping Tony in mid speech. "Dinozzo, you did all you could, from what I hear. Don't beat yourself up. I'm going to go get us some coffee, and then we can go over what happened." Tony thought that might be the most he heard Gibbs say all year. He nodded his head, but Gibbs was already gone.

Ziva came to sit by him, not saying a word. Tony was grateful for that. He needed to think. One thing he thought of was why. Why had prison tat, greasy Norman, shot Tim? What was so important as to make him a shoot a federal agent, or was he really just that stupid? Tony highly suspected the latter, but wasn't sure.

Gibbs came back later, with mediocre hospital coffee for all three of them, and Tony told them about what happened. Gibbs' face donned a very angry look, and Tony might have felt bad for Norman. You know, if he hadn't just shot his best friend.

After about an hour of waiting Ducky and Abby finally arrived. Abby was of course, freaking out. Tony couldn't even keep track of her. Ducky carried in his hand a bouquet of red roses, and received questioning looks from Tony, Ziva and Gibbs.

"Tim once told me they were his favorite, so I thought he would appreciate them, _when _he wakes up." He put emphasis on the _when_, shooting them all a pointed look. Tony was grateful for that. Abby finally quieted down, plopping herself on the love seat, next to Gibbs. She leaned over, putting her head on his shoulder. "Do you think he's gonna be okay, Gibbs?" She said, anxiously. Gibbs looked at them all in turn before saying, "of course, Abbs, McGee is one of the most suborn people I've ever met. Right next to you, of course." He smiled down at her, Tony let a small smile grace his features as well.

Just then, a doctor pushed through the doors. Tony's stomach dropped, he didn't know why, in his experience, doctors never brought good news. Gibbs, being the head of the group, go up to confront the doctor. Everyone got to their feet as Gibbs shook hands with the man.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stark." He eyed the group, saying, "I assume you are all here for Timothy McGee?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied, brusquely. "How is he?"

"Well, the bullet went clean through the upper right side of his chest, well away from the heart. Up near his shoulder blade. It was a near miss, but we got him stabilized. But, I feel I must tell you there is still a chance something could go wrong. He lost a lot of blood. We will need to monitor him very closely for the next few days. And he will be in a lot of pain. " They all hung on the doctors every word, sighing when he announced Tim was stabilized, no matter how fragile it was.

Gibbs nodded, saying, "Thank you, Dr. Stark. When will we be able to see him?"

"Not in till tomorrow, I'm afraid. He is in a very fragile place right now. You will be able to visit with him in the morning, when the anesthetics wear off." Gibbs didn't look to happy about that, but he didn't argue. The doctor left, and everyone settled back down. Looked like no one was leaving.

Tony sat down with a sigh, relieved. Tim was going to be okay, he told himself. He settled in for a night of waiting in the hospital. He wouldn't leave.

Not this time.

_lll**Brothers in arms**lll_

_Somewhere in a land, far far away._

"He did what?!" The man screamed in rage. That idiot! He would ruin the whole operation, he knew he should have never let that moron Samswell into his operation. Shot a federal agent, figures. This could ruin everything. Samswell was in hiding. Whether from him, or the authorities, the man wasn't sure. Probably both.

"Well, did he at least kill him?"

"...No, and...he had a partner with him. The whole NCIS crew will probably be snooping around soon."

The man slammed his fist down on the table, "Fuck! That moron! This could ruin _everything _Millions, right down the drain." Everything was on the line, this fed might know something, and his team most likely would if they start snooping around. The man wasn't exactly renowned for thinking things through.

"Kill him," Ordered the man, ruthlessly. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Sir? Maybe that's not-"

The man cut him off, shooting him a venomous glare. "And if anyone gets in your way. Kill them, too."

_lll**Brothers in arms**lll_

_Dun, dun, dunnn. I'm pretty happy with the ending. Sorry for dropping the F-bomb on you though. I had a hard time with this chapter so any input would be great! How do you think I did on team interactions? I had a hard time with it._

_Btw, little fun fact. I actually lost this chapter due to a computer malfunction, but managed to save it after a hour of work...I have to go to school and thank my computer Apps teacher after spring break.._

_...Also, this weeks episode! Gahhh! I LOVED it. Anyone else? Just, McGee angst. Nuff said. _


	3. Chapter 3: Endless Hunt

AN/: Had some writers block with this one. Lots of jumping around this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nu, I still don't own NCIS. Hard to believe, isn't it?

**Chapter 3: Endless hunt. **

"...McGee?" Then, a more tentative, "Tim?"

"...I heard you, Tony." McGee cracked an eye open, eying his partner. Tony looked pretty rough. Ha. This coming from the guy with a hole through his chest. Well, more his shoulder, really. They had let the team into see him hours ago, he was still pretty doped up, but less so than before. And he still hurt, a lot. He examined Tony, it looked like he'd been here all night. The whole team had been, it seemed. It made McGee feel...happy? He didn't really know how to describe it, really.

McGee's eyes wandered over to the vase with the red roses Ducky had brought him, a smile slipped onto his face. Red roses. His favorite. His mom used to grow them out in front of their house, he used to love helping her with gardening work. He had to help her with a lot of things when he was young, his father always being gone and all. He came back down to earth when Tony started talking again. He was the only one left in the room, Ducky and Abby had left. And Ziva was with Gibbs, talking to the doctors.

"...Stupid, McGee, that was so reckless!" McGee raised his eyebrows, Tony sucked a breath. He was going to start talking again.

McGee cut him off, saying with a grin, "coming from mister reckless himself, I'm having a hard time taking your reprimanding seriously." He was trying to make light of the situation, which was normally Tony's job. But, really, he didn't want to talk about it right now. Tony glowered at him and said, "Tim..." Uh oh. Dinozzo just used serious voiced _Tim, _and it's super affective! McGee winced, now he was making Pokemon references in his head. Wow, he was such a nerd.

"Don't start, _Tony_." McGee said. Tony ignored him.

"I know you're hurting, McGee," Ah. McGee, that was better. "But, you should have waited for me..."He trailed off, not knowing quite how to continue.

Oh. So that was it. Guilt. What would he have to be guilty about, McGee wondered. This was no ones fault. Well, except for that scum bag Norman. He clenched his fist underneath the scratchy hospital covers. Norman. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. He cleared his head of those thoughts. For now.

"Tony, this isn't your fault, the only person who is at fault is Norman Samswell." He stared at Tony. Tony started, surprised that McGee had guessed his feelings. He shouldn't have been, really. Tim knew him, they'd been working together for years now. "I..." He started to defend himself. "You're right, I'm...sorry." He said, giving up his argument.

"Tony..." Tony expected some big spiel, come on this was _McGee. _"Don't apologize, you know how Gibbs feels about that." he grinned cheekily, diffusing the situation. Tony gave him a look, making light of serious situations was usually _his _job. What was up with McGee?

"He's right, Dinozzo." A voiced boomed behind him, Tony started. Of course Gibbs was behind them. That man was freaking Houdini incarnate. "We better head out, Dinozzo, let McGee get a little rest." Dinozzo started to protest but looked over at McGee. His eyes were drooping, looked like the drugs and pain combination were taking their toll. He nodded saying to McGee, "don't worry, McHero,_ I'll be back." _He said in his best Terminator impression.

That got a grin out of McGee, "Heh, that one was weak, Dinozo." He said, drowsily. Tony grinned and sauntered out the door behind Gibbs, saying "Sweet dreams, McGeek." He was all calm demeanor and jokes on the outside, but he really felt like crap. There was no need to bring that to Tim's attention, though.

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd be back, he wasn't going to leave his probie. He felt somehow responsible for him now, like he owed him. Tim had basically told him it was no big deal.

But to Tony, it was.

_***Brothers In arms***_

Feet pounded against side walk, and a women walking clutched her purse to her person as a scuzzy looking man ran towards her. She let out a sigh of relief as the man shot past her, leaving a disturbing smell in his wake, the women wrinkled her nose. The man kept running.

The mans breathing was ragged in his chest. He was really out of shape. Though, right now that was the least of his problems. Or, maybe it was at the fore front of his problems. He was running, after all.

From his previous employer, from the cops.

He realized he was incredibly stupid.

No resources. No money, no way out of town, no one to turn to. So he was literally _running _from the cops.

Maybe shooting that fed wasn't the best coarse of action he could've taken. He did spend half his life in prison, smuggling drugs. He wasn't too bright.

At the time it seemed like a good idea, he'd killed before, when he needed to. It had seemed like he needed to. But after words, he'd got to thinking, that was the worst thing he could have done. That feds partner knew who he was and what he looked like. And he was certain he'd come for him. And his employer...

Norman shook his head. No, right now he needed to concentrate on blending in. If he was being blunt with himself, he would probably best blend in at a homeless shelter.

As he ran in no direction in particular, he asked himself a question.

Who was he more afraid of?

The feds, or his boss?

He pursed his lips, already knowing the answer.

_***Brothers in arms***_

Gibbs had spent all night searching for Tim's shooter. His lips formed into a silent snarl, he hadn't gotten anywhere. He wanted to catch that bastard. Now. Tony and Ziva had spent all night in the bull pin with him, looking for something. Anything. To locate that gutter rat Samswell.

After leaving Tim's hospital room Gibbs had ordered Tony and Ziva to search Samswell's house.

They were met with police personal and Fire fighters. The house was now a pile of rubble and ashes.

Who ever had burnt it hadn't done a half assed job of it, either. It had been methodical, not meant to fail. Who ever had burned that house down wanted it gone, obliterated. Along with everything inside.

There was something inside that house that someone didn't want found. And Gibbs highly doubted Samswell was responsible, from what he's heard, the man was a natural nimrod.

Someone didn't want something in that house to lead back to them, they didn't want found. But Gibbs was going to get to the bottom of this.

No one hurt one of his team and got away with it. Not on Gibbs's watch.

_***Brothers In Arms***_

"Did you do what I asked?" The man asked, gruffly.

His employee fidgeted nervously underneath his bosses glower, even though he'd done nothing wrong. The man had a way of unnerving people. What he lacked in cunning, he made up in ferocity.

The employee cleared his throat, "Yes, sir. I tracked the agent, he's being kept at Bethesda hospital. I scoped out the hospital and dug up some in tell." He paused, The boss gestured for him to move on. "The agent is alive," The boss rolled his eyes, like he hadn't guessed that already. "His name is Tim McGee. He was shot in his upper right chest area, more near his shoulder, really. I don't know much of his condition, but I do know he is already awake, seems like a fighter." He observed.

The Boss raised his eyebrows, now he remembered why he kept Stills around. For all his blundering, he was damn good at figuring out things most people couldn't. He nodded saying, "Good Job, Stills. What about security, are they keeping an eye on the agent?" Stills accepted the compliment without comment and said, "There is the usual hospital security, and there's usually at least one agent from NCIS hanging around, plus one of the his friends is usually there."

The Boss made his fingers into a steeple, resting them on his chin, nodding. "How long do you think It'll take to completely scope the place out so you can do the job I assigned you?" Stills suppressed a wince, _the job _was an unsavory one. Kill them, both. The one in the hospital was relatively easy. The healthy one...

He thought they should just keep low for a while, let it blow over. But he wasn't the boss.

"To do a complete profile on the whole team, and examine security routines, a week? Maybe less." Stills said, he would _not _do a rush job on this, this was beyond serious. He didn't want to end up in jail, or worse, dead. Usually, he gathered in tell, and handed it off for someone else to do the killing. He was trained in the art of killing, had done it for many years, but about ten years ago he'd given it up, opting to just gather in tell. People Usually respected his choice, but he owed The Boss a favor, and grudgingly suspected he'd be paying it off until the day he died.

The Boss nodded, he knew this was different from the others. "Get to it, then. A week,no more. Stills, if you mess this up, so help me God..." He let the threat hang. Stills suppressed a gulp, and kept his face expressionless. He gave a sharp nod, "Yes, sir," he turned on his heel and began walking out the door.

"Stills," he stopped. The boss continued to talk to Stills' back, " I meant what I said, if anyone gets in your way, show no mercy." Stills bobbed his head, but didn't turn around.

He walked walked out the door with out another word.

_***Brothers In Arms***  
_

_Why._

_Why._

_The thought echoed throughout the cavern, Tim heard water dripping, far off, so distant he wasn't even sure it was real. _

_Why. Why. Why. The question wouldn't stop. Why me? Why did this happen._

What. What. What was he protecting? 

"_They're coming for you." Tim whipped around, he couldn't pin point the voice. It was everywhere. It was nowhere._

"You survived the first time. Next time you won't be as lucky." Tim jumped, it was right beside him. Then it was gone. The voice was eerily familiar. He just...couldn't... pinpoint it. 

"_Do you think it's just you they're coming after? Sure, you'll be first. But you're not the only one who knows too much." Tim gasped as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He started to scream._

"TON-"An icy hand clamped over his mouth. Hot breath puffed against his ear and a raspy voice said, "Just remember, Tim, next time, you wont be as lucky." The voice...

Tim whipped around and came face to face with...himself. This Tim was...warped. He smiled like a maniac, and blood dripped between his eyes from a wound in the middle of his forehead. A bullet hole. 

"_How does it feel? You can't save yourself, or Tony," He laughed._

_Tim couldn't talk, he couldn't move. His heart pounded wildly, and his eyes were wide with fear._

The other Tim touched the bullet hole, "don't worry, Timmy, it won't hurt." Tim wrestled for control of himself. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, the other was right in his face, eyes brimming with insanity. "Just remember, next time, you wont be as lucky." 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Tim thrashed in his bed, still half asleep. His heart monitors were going crazy. Several nurses flooded the room. But none of that concerned Tim. There was only one thing. Tony. He had to tell them, but what if they already knew?

The dream had been so... surreal. He was scared. No. Terrified. Pure, raw emotion, still left over from the dream, took over, leaving no more room for conscious thought. While he finally settled down, chest heaving, one thought was set on repeat.

"_Next time, you wont be as lucky." _

_***Brothers In Arms***_

_I like insanity ridden, bullet hole Tim. /shot/_

Fun fact: Alternative title for this was; Bullet holes. 

_Also, BERLIN. Did you guys see that episode. Omfg. As you might be able to tell, Tim is my favorite. But Tony finishes a very close second. And, yes I do ship Tiva, along with McAbby. _


End file.
